jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission auf der Skytop-Station
Die Mission auf der Skytop-Station war eine Mission in den Klonkriegen auf der Skytop-Station, in der eine Klonkrieger unter der Führung von Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano und Rex die Station infiltrierten, um Anakins Astromechdroide R2-D2 zurückzuholen. Dieser war ihm in der Schlacht von Golm verloren gegangen und durch den trandoshanischen Schrottsammler Gha Nachkt in die Hände von Grievous, einem Cyborg-General der Separatisten gelangt, der die Daten des Droiden ausschlachten wollte. Vorgeschichte links|miniatur|Die Separatisten werden über Golm angegriffen. Kurz nach der Niederlage auf Falleen griff Grievous' Flotte den Planeten Bothawui an, um auch die letzte Welt dieses Sektors zu erobern. Skywalker, der mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Resolute und zwei weiteren Schiffen auf ihn wartete, stellte ihm über dem Gasriesen Golm aber eine Falle. Da Grievous durch den Asteroidengürtel flog und wegen der Felsbrocken sämtliche Energie auf die Vorderschilde lenkte, ließ er einige AT-TEs auf die Asteroiden bringen, die Grievous von hinten angriffen. Gleichzeitig griff Skywalker ihn mit der Gold-Staffel von vorne an. Nachdem sie einige Schiffe zerstört hatten und Grievous merkte, dass er verloren hatte, setzte er sich in einen Jäger und floh. Dies bemerkte Skywalker, der die Verfolgung des Jägers aufnahm. Allerdings misslang es ihm, General Grievous zu fassen, weshalb Anakin durch die Klone gerettet werden musste. Dabei ging R2-D2 verloren und gelangte in die Hände eines Schrotthändlers namens Gha Nachkt, der ein Geschäft mit Grievous einging. Durch ein Notrufssignal gelang es dem Droiden, ein Signal an Anakin Skywalker zuschicken, der kurz darauf mit seiner Padawan Ahsoka und Captain Rex dem Droiden zur Hilfe eilte. Verlauf Infiltrierung der Station rechts|miniatur|Ahsoka und die Klonsoldaten. Sie informierten Obi-Wan, der jedoch eine Zerstörung der Station mit zwei Kreuzern vorschlug. Anakin warf ein, dass sich R2-D2 an Bord der Station befinde, weshalb er nach Obi-Wans Willen die Station infiltrieren und R2-D2 zerstören sollte. Um die Station zu infiltrieren, flogen sie in den Gewittern des Mondes, über dem sich die Station befand und sprangen vom Deck der Twilight. Sie konnten auch unbemerkt auf der Station landen und durch ein von Anakins Lichtschwert Loch die Station betreten. Nachdem sie einige Droiden beseitigt hatten, griff der Droide R3-S6 auf den Stationscomputer zu, sodass Rex ihre Lage und die des Reaktors bestimmen konnte. Während sich Anakin aufmachte, seinen Droiden zu suchen, bewegten sich Ahsoka und die Klone ihrem eigentlichen Missionsziel, dem Reaktor, zu. Währenddessen war auch Nachkt auf der Station angekommen und hatte den Droiden auseinandergenommen. Dabei fand er die auf dem Speicher des Droiden enthaltenen Daten über die Republik, weshalb er Grievous zu sich rief und ihm die Pläne zeigte. Allerdings wollte er eine höhere Bezahlung, weshalb Grievous ihn mit einem grünen Lichtschwert erstach. Danach wies er seine Magna-Wächter an, den Droiden zu seinem Schiff zu bringen, um später seine Daten auf ihn übertragen zu können. Mission zum Reaktor links|miniatur|Ahsoka und die Klonkrieger kämpfen gegen [[Kampfdroiden.]] Gleichzeitig kämpften sich Ahsoka und die Klonkrieger bis zum Reaktor vor, wo sie auf ein Strahlenschild vor der Tür trafen. Außerdem wurde für sie unerklärlich der Alarm aktiviert, weshalb sie von je einer Gruppe B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden verfolgt wurden. R3-S6 sollte den Schild deaktivieren, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass zusätzlich noch eine Durastahl-Tür den Weg zum Reaktorraum versperrte. Da die Droiden inzwischen mit dem Feuer begonnen hatten, schossen die Klone zurück, während Ahsoka in der Mitte des Ganges die Schüsse abwehrte. Da kurze Zeit später zu den B1-Kamppfdroiden auch noch von der annderen Seite die B2-Kampfdroiden hinzustießen und Ahsoka das Tempo des Abwehrens nicht durchhielt, wies sie Rex an, die Droiden mit Droidenkrachern auszuschalten, was er auch erfolgreich tat. Kurze Zeit später tauchte jedoch Grievous auf, welcher die Klone wegstieß. Als er dem Klon-Captain Rex den Todesstoß versetzen wollte, sprang Ahsoka dazwischen und verwickelte ihn in einen Lichtschwertkampf. Grievous amüsierte sich darüber und zog ein zweites Lichtschwert und griff die junge Togruta an. Mit fortschreitender Länge übernahm Grievous die Oberhand, sodass Ahsoka nur die Option zur Flucht blieb. Sie lief mit R3-S6 in einen Lagerraum, während Grievous über Hologramm einen Droiden anwies, die höchste Alarmstufe beizubehalten. Danach lief er hinter Ahsoka her und betrat den Lagerraum. Ahsoka bewegte mithilfe der Macht ein Päckchen, sodass Grievous in Richtung des Geräusches lief. Währenddessen kontaktierte Rex Ahsoka und informierte sie, dass nur noch er und ein anderer Soldat übrig waren und fragte sie, ob er die Mission abbrechen sollte. Ahsoka verneinte dies und wies ihn noch einmal an, die Sprengladungen zu legen. Kurz darauf erblickte sie R3-S6, welchem sie zuflüsterte, worauf dieser seine Scheinwerfer auf sie richtete. Dies merkte Grievous und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Dabei verlor Ahsoka ihr Komlink, welches Grievous kurz darauf zertrat. Allerdings konnte sich Ahsoka durch eine Regalreihe rollen und sich erneut verstecken. Währenddessen hatte Anakin eine Gruppe MagnaWächter und zwei Superkampfdroiden entdeckt, die R2-D2 zu Grievous' Schiff trugen. Anakin konnte das Feuer der Superkampfdroiden zwar abwehren und die beiden Droiden zerstören, jedoch schloss sich vor seinen Augen die Tür, durch die die MagnaWächter gegangen waren. Anakin verfolgte sie durch den Lüftungsschlacht und stellte sich ihnen. Die MagnaWächter ließen dabei R2-D2 los und griffen Anakin an. Dieser konnte jedoch alle vier zerstören, und R2 erledigte einen zerteilten MagnaWächter, welcher Skywalker mit seiner letzten Energie töten wollte. Kurz darauf belauschte Ahsoka Grievous, wie er R3-S6 Anweisungen gab und zum Hangar schickte, um Anakin aufzuhalten. Scharmützel im Hangar rechts|miniatur|Rex aktiviert die Sprengkörper. Währenddessen war die Twilight in der Landebucht gelandet und Anakin sowie die beiden übrigen Klonkrieger betraten ebenfalls den Hangar. Die beiden berichteten dem General, dass Ahsoka sich Grievous stellen wollte, weshalb dieser sich mit den beiden aufmachte, um sie zu retten. Jedoch schloss R3-S6 die Tür und die Hangareinfahrt, sodass sie den Hangar nicht verlassen konnte. Dann reaktivierte er drei an der Decke hängende ''Vulture''-Droiden, um die republikanischen Truppen zu töten und öffnete die hintere Tür wieder, um eine Welle B2-Superkampfdroiden hereinzulassen. Die Republikaner rannten hinter einige Kisten und erwiderten das Feuer der Droiden, während Skywalker die Schüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert parierte. Er befahl Rex, die Sprengladungen zu zünden, was dieser nach kurzer Widerrede auch tat. Einige Zeit später schlich Ahsoka auch wieder durch die Gänge des Lagerraums und schaute nach Grievous aus. Da sie ihn nicht entdeckte, schaltete sie ihr Lichtschwert aus. Allerdings nutzte Grievous dies und nahm sie an der Kehle, während er ihr das Lichtschwert aus der Hand schlug. Dieses nahm er auf und verkündete ihr, dass, wenn er mmit ihr fertig wäre, er sich ihres Meisters annehmen würde, worauf die Togruta erwderte, dass dieser gerade die Sprengung befehlen würde, was dieser im gleichen Moment auch tat, sodass Ahsoka Grievous Hand abschneiden und mit ihrem Lichtschwert in den Lüftungsschacht fliehen konnte. Grievous zersäbelte diesen noch, konnte Ahsoka damit jedoch nicht an der Flucht hindern. Kurze Zeit später flog Grievous mit seinem Belbullab-22 Raumjäger von Bord. Gleichzeitig schickte Anakin auf die Außenplattform, um die Hangartore zu öffnen. Allerdings verfolgte ihn R3-S6 und griff ihn an. Nach einem ersten Schlagabtausch mit einem Elektroangriff und arbeitete weiter an dem Öffnen des Tores. Kurz nachdem er dies geschafft hatte, erwachte R3-S6 wieder zum Leben und rempelte ihn erneut und hinderte ihn, zurück zum Hangar zu fahren. R2-D2 spritzte ihn mit einer Ladung Öl voll. Diesen Moment nutzte er auch, um R3-S6 von der Plattform zustoßen. Dieser aktivierte jedoch sein Ziehseil, um sich an dem republikanischen Astromechdroiden festzumachen und niicht herunterzufallen. Dieser aktivierte jedoch seine Düsen und entzündete so das Öl. Danach aktivierte er seine Söge, sodass R3-S6 von der Plattform flog und von einem abfliegenden Teil der Station zerstrümmert wurde. Währenddessen betrat Ahsoka den Hangar durch den Lüftungsschacht und zerstörte zwei Droiden, indem sie auf einen sprang und ihn von einem zweiten abschießen ließ und daraufhin auf diesen sprang, um ihm den Kopf abzuschneiden. Danach stellte sie sich Rücken an Rücken mit ihrem Meister und tauschte mit ihm die neuesten Entwicklungen aus. Kurz danach informierte Rex Anakin, dass sich hinter ihm einige Treibstoffzellen befinden würden, worauf er antwortete, dass Rex sich bereithalten sollte. Kurz danach nahm er eine mit der Macht und schleuderte sie in Richtung der Droiden, wodurch diese zerstört wurden. Da sich im selben Moment das Hangartor öffnete, stiegen sie in die Twilight ein und flogen davon. Anakin Skywalker stiegt sofort wieder in seinen Jäger, um R2-D2 abzuholen. Dies schaffte er und kehrte mit dem wiedergewonnenen Freund zurück zur Twilight. Nachwirkungen links|miniatur|Die Skytop-Station wird zerstört. Auf der Twilight nahm Obi-Wan Kontakt zu ihm auf und verurteilte seine Vorgehensweise. Anakin verteidigte sich, und kopfschüttelnd beendete sein ehemaliger Meister die Übertragung. Er sagte Ahsoka, dass R2-D2 für nicht nur ein Droiden, sondern auch ein Freund sei. Durch die Zerstörung der Skytop-Station, verloren die Separatisten eine wichtige Abhörstation. Dies wirkte sich negativ auf ihre zukünftigen Schlachten aus. Quellen * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Mission to Skytop Station es:Misión a la Estación Skytop